Enredos con sabor a amor
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Draco y Harry llevan alrededor de un año en una relación que viene y va, pero cuando las cosas se ponen serias tienen que enfrentar el hecho de que deben decirles a sus hijos. Mientras los nervios invaden a la pareja no son conscientes de que sus hijos pasan por la misma situación. [La portada fue una odisea, estaba entre Drarry y Scorbus y al final ganó el segundo].
1. Capítulo 01 Scorpius y Albus

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera"._

El principal objetivo de este fic es darle un agradable momento y complacer a Lucy, ¡soy tu amiga invisible, linda! Espero te guste, mira que es mi primer Scorbus y el Drarry más largo que he escrito hasta los momentos (¿Nervios? ¿Se comen? Mis uñas, claro XD)

* * *

 **ENREDOS CON SABOR A AMOR**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 01 | SCORPIUS Y ALBUS.**

* * *

 _Sí, tú me enseñas un buen amor,_

 _lo haces bien._

― Sugar – Maroon 5.

…

— ¿T-ú… oh, Merlín… cre-es que es bu-uena idea?

La pregunta de su novio pierde intensidad hasta terminar muerta en sus labios, sin embargo no abandona la mente del rubio, por más tentador que sea el cuerpo semidesnudo del otro arqueándose de esa forma tan ardiente el eco de la pregunta se mantiene en su cabeza. Lanzando un gruñido, en parte por la fricción que tanto necesitaba en _esa_ parte de su cuerpo estaba siendo brindada y en parte porque sabe que la pregunta no se irá, se separa lo suficiente para ver a los ojos a Albus.

Estaban en un salón en desuso en el quinto piso, uno de sus sitios favoritos para cuando las ganas de poner sus manos sobre el otro eran demasiado para guardarlas hasta la noche, su compañero llevaba el cabello más despeinado que de costumbre y un poco húmedo, sus ojos verdes estaban brillantes y oscurecidos por el deseo, sus labios rojos e inflamados, su capa y jersey olvidados en alguna parte del aula, su camisa blanca completamente abierta, cayendo un poco por sus hombros, y sus pantalones desabrochados. Sí, definitivamente Albus lucía endemoniadamente sensual y el rubio sabía que él lucia igual de _tentador_ para su acompañante, sin embargo ambos se observan en total seriedad. La pregunta que acababa de soltar el azabache no era algo de juego, llevaban meses discutiendo ese tema y al final siempre terminaban en un grandioso orgasmo con la seguridad de decírselos a sus padres o enfadados por unos pocos días.

Scorpius rogaba a Merlín que ocurriese lo primero, el bulto en sus pantalones estaban tan hinchado que ni una ducha congelada funcionaria. Respirando hondo trata de mantener su cabeza en el tema que asediaba a Albus, luego podría perderse en las sensaciones que sólo el azabache le arrancaba.

— ¿Hace que somos amigos? —pregunta y Albus lo observa confundido.

—Desde que iniciamos Hogwarts; hace seis años.

— ¿Hace cuánto que somos novios?

—Desde tercer año; hace tres años.

— ¿Me conoces? —Albus lo observa reticente y Scorpius lo observa impasible, iba a necesitar toda su astucia para poder terminar de convencer a su novio y el rubio sabía qué puntos tocar—. Responde.

—Lo hago.

— ¿Confías en mí?

—Por Morgana, Scorpius, esa pregunta en francamente estúpida.

—Solo responde.

—Lo hago—gruñe el azabache y luego le regala una media sonrisa—. Tanto que confío en que no me rompas el culo cada vez que lo hacemos.

El rubio desecha el comentario de su novio como si no lo hubiese hecho, probablemente Albus ya sabía a qué quería llegar y luchaba por desviar el tema. Y pensar que estuvo cerca de ser Gryffindor.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado dejarme?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?! ¡Desconfiar de mí…

—No desconfío de ti, Albus Severus—el azabache deja de observarlo ofendido para tragar en grueso, sabía que el que dijese su nombre completo era una señal de cuán serias eran las cosas—, ¿pero alguna vez lo has hecho?

—No, claro que no, reverendo imbécil.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado que te iba a dejar?

Albus jadea y la furia estalla en su mirada mientras se levanta y boquea como pez fuera del agua.

— ¡Así que todas estas idiotas preguntas eran para esto, ¿verdad?! ¡Planeas dejarme! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Pero qué idiota! Pero eso me gano por confiar en un estúpido Malfoy, todo lo que…

Scorpius se levanta de un salto y rodea con sus brazos la espalda de su novio, sabía que las palabras que estaba diciendo eran producto del dolor y el pánico, sin embargo pequeñas punzadas de dolor comenzaban a amenazar a su corazón y luego no quería, definitivamente, tener a Albus disculpándose con él por soltar palabras estúpidas.

—Nunca te dejaría, eso es más verdad que el olor de la amortentia de Rose, y sólo lo haría el día que tú me lo dijeras.

El azabache se voltea en los brazo de su novio y pronto verde y gris se encuentras.

—Nunca querré que me dejes.

Scorpius sonríe de medio lado y Albus se acerca y deja un casto beso en esos labios rosados.

—Entonces digámosle a nuestros padres, Al. Si estaremos juntos para siempre ¡tenemos que decírselo! Realmente no creo que pudiera esconderme en el armario cuando tengo ochenta años y tu padre llegue de improvisto—ambos chicos sueltan una carcajada y pronto sus frentes están unidas—. Te amo, Albus Severus Potter Weasley. Y si eso no es suficiente razón para hacer lo nuestro público entonces no sé qué lo será.

El azabache baja la mirada un segundo y cuando la vuelve a levantar sus ojos brillan decididos.

—También te amo, aunque a veces seas medio idiota—Scorpius empuja juguetonamente a su novio y Albus le regala una sonrisa gatuna antes de bajar su mano y atrapar la erección del rubio, que jadea—. Ahora terminemos con eso que con tanto gusto habíamos iniciado.

—S-sí. ¡Gran idea!

Albus ríe cortamente y se dedica a dejar un rastro de besos mojados por el pálido cuello de Scorpius mientras lo empuja hacia el sillón que antes estaban usando.

Y cuando rubio lanza un último grito de placer, con su semilla salpicándose en el pecho de Albus, y le regala esa sonrisa complacida y llena de amor el azabache no lo duda. Siempre querría ver esos ojos, cuando se durmiese y cuando se despertase.

Sí, ya era hora de decirles a sus padres.

Solo esperaba que el Señor Malfoy no lo golpease tan duro.


	2. Capítulo 02 Harry y Draco

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká (el rubio no es mi color), no soy Warner (cómo desease que Grant Gustin pusiese sus manos en mí). Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera"._

Espero, Lucy, que esto te guste. ¡Con mucho cariño, linda!

* * *

 **ENREDOS CON SABOR A AMOR**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 02 | HARRY Y DRACO.**

* * *

 _Todo lo que supe esta mañana cuando me desperté es_

 _que ahora sé algo, ahora sé algo que antes no sabía._

 _Y todo lo que he visto desde hace 18 horas es:_

 _ojos verdes y pecas y tu sonrisa,_

 _en mi cabeza una y otra vez, haciéndome sentir como:_

 _Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor,_

 _conocerte mejor, ahora._

― Everything has changed – Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran.

…

Draco mete las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y abre y cierra los puños, desde hacía unos meses había dejado el tabaco y su voluntad flaqueaba, pero le bastaba recordar aquellos ojos decepcionados y toda debilidad huía de él, excepto en esos momentos. Justo y precisamente en ese momento en que estaba frente a un restaurante muggle, esperándolo. Y el dueño de sus recientes angustias llega doblando apresuradamente la esquina y él pone su mejor cara de fastidio.

—Llegas tarde—dice como saludo y el azabache alza una mano mientras se dobla y recupera el aliento.

— ¡Lo lamento! —se excusa cuando ha metido suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones e incluso así su cara está sonrojada y jadea—. Estaba en una reunión sobre la próxima redada y el jefe Brashid se puso insoportable, aunque pudo ser porque Xavier mencionó aquello de…

El rubio rueda los ojos imperceptiblemente y se acerca a su compañero callándolo con un beso. Los labios del azabache, como siempre, hacen que Draco pierda la noción del tiempo y que sus labios se vuelvan demandantes hasta que se siente saciado, por el momento.

—Hola—murmura tímidamente su compañero, mientras el sonrojo tiñe su cuello y a Draco se le hace gracioso que después de más de un año aún las demostraciones públicas de afecto arranquen esas reacciones de él.

—Hola—responde satisfecho y lo toma de la mano mientras los hace entrar en el restaurante muggle.

Draco camina por el lugar con familiaridad y se sienta en la mesa del fondo, en seguida la camarera le trae un café a su acompañante y un té negro a él, sonriéndoles con cariño y desapareciendo cuando terminan de ordenar. Sí, a Draco se le hacía bastante familiar el restaurante muggle al que había estado visitando desde hace poco menos de un año; todo gracias a él, a Harry Potter.

¿Qué si era una sorpresa? ¡Claro que lo era! ¿Draco _odio al cara rajada_ Malfoy y Harry _santurrón_ Potter juntos? ¡Que merecía la primera plana de El Profeta! Sin embargo la razón por la que sus encuentros con el azabache eran en la clandestinidad del mundo muggle era para no aparecer en alguna página del famoso diario mágico. ¿Harry quería mantener su relación oculta? Por supuesto, ni dudarlo. ¿Draco lo quería? Al principio, sí. Desde la muerte de Astoria, su mujer, el rubio tenía una sola preocupación: su hijo, todo lo que hacía lo hacía pensando en su pequeño de ojos grises y relegaba todo lo que sentía a un segundo plano. Sin embargo un día había chocado con esos ojos verdes y muchos encuentros casuales, y no tan casuales, después habían terminado en una relación. ¿Ahí había decidido que quería que lo suyo con Potter fuese de dominio público? Por supuesto que no, la relación que llevaba con el azabache eran demasiado inestable, un mes juntos y al siguiente peleados, una noche amándose y la siguiente odiándose. Definitivamente no iba a arrastrar a su hijo a una relación así. Sin embargo, meses después, de los labios del ojiverde habían salidos esas dos palabras que el mismo Draco llevaba mucho sintiendo: _Te amo_. Y ahí sí todo fue claro; ya no era una relación _que viene y va_ , era algo serio, si no que le preguntasen a su armario que tenía más de la mitad de la ropa de Potter en él, era algo que debía saber su hijo. Sin embargo, cada vez que el rubio intentaba _sugerirle_ a su novio (nunca hubiese imaginado lo feliz que lo hacía llamarle así a Potter) que le dijesen a sus hijos el azabache salía con las mismas excusas:

"No me siento listo" "Con la presión de la prensa podríamos terminar cortando y sería más difícil si les dijésemos a los niños" "¡Entiéndeme, yo tengo tres hijos por los cuales preocuparme!"

Y ahora, un mes después, Draco ya tenía todas las respuestas a esas preguntas que incordiaban al moreno.

— ¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Potter mirándolo medio curioso y medio divertido.

—En que debemos decirles a nuestros hijos de nuestra relación—alza una mano antes de que las palabras salgan de la boca de su asustado novio—. Sé y comprendo todos tus miedos, Harry. Claro que lo hago, tengo los mismos. Sin embargo llevamos más de un año en esta relación, que ahora es muy seria, al menos desde mi punto de vista, y tengo la suficiente confianza en nosotros para saber que si lo enfrentamos juntos no caeremos.

—Pero, ¿y la prensa? —contraataca el ojiverde y Draco se sienta recto y lo observa como lo hace cuando está en una negociación difícil.

—No sabía que la prensa te importase tanto, Potter. Luchaste más de dos años diciendo que Lord Voldemort había vuelto y nunca te amilanaste frente a los titulares de El Profeta—dice con un deje de sorna—. Y, no sé tú, pero considero que he enfrentado cosas más _desagradables_ que los afilados comentarios de Dasha Ogden*.

—Bueno, es cierto—Draco sonríe de lado y Harry lo observa confundido—. Pero, ¿y los niños? ¿Qué hay de ellos?

—No creas que no he pensado cada pequeña posibilidad de que todo se podría ir al traste y si se lo decimos a nuestros hijos ellos después sufrirán si esto no resulta bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la amistad entre Scorpius y Albus, y también sabiendo del carácter impulsivo de James y la sensibilidad de Lily. No pienses ni un solo instante que las reacciones de nuestros hijos no me han preocupado. Pero confío en esto, Harry—el rubio de acerca y entrelaza sus manos con las del azabache, su iris gris mirando fijamente a los verdes—, confío en nosotros. ¡Merlín, yo te amo! Y sé que este amor no es juego, no es un rato, es esa clase de amor que te impulsa a arriesgarlo toda, a dar cada pequeña parte de ti mismo para complacer al otro. Esa clase de amor que derrumba montañas y cumple imposibles.

—Yo también te amo, pero…

Draco se separa abruptamente del moreno y Harry luce confuso por el repentino alejamiento y un tanto alarmado por la mirada fría que le dirige Draco, la primera que verdaderamente le recuerda a aquella época en la cual lo odiaba.

—Si estás tan inseguro sobre decírselo a nuestros hijos es porque no confías en nosotros. Y eso es una verdadera lástima, Potter—el desprecio en su apellido hace temblar a Harry—. Porque si eso es verdad aquí se terminó todo. No soy un juguete desechable.

Y Draco se levanta, dándole una última mirada desdeñosa y se voltea.

Y la mente de Harry vuela; ¿qué acababa de hacer? ¡Claro que amaba a Draco Malfoy y estaba endemoniadamente seguro de su relación! Y no iba a dejar que esos estúpidos miedos acabasen con la única tranquilidad y confianza que había conseguido luego de que Ginny lo dejase. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Medio trastabillando Harry agarra por el brazo a el rubio y lo encarcela entre sus brazos.

—Te amo, Draco Malfoy. Te amo como nunca imagine poder hacerlo, ¡y por supuesto que confío en nosotros! Pero soy un idiota inseguro, un imbécil, un tonto, un retrasado…

—Oh, vamos. No te detengas.

—Un idiota, un lelo, un desastre… y te amo.

—También te amo, Potter—susurra el rubio y termina de unir sus labios.

Y Harry sonríe, porque no hay nada más seguro que su amor por Draco.

Y Draco sonríe, porque había conseguido a _su_ chico.


End file.
